Parker & Parker
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: Parker is bored during a job and decides to hang out a local park. And she makes a new friend. Bones and Leverage cross.  Obviously.  Currently have up 2/3 chapters. Temporarily on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Parker & Parker

a/n So, I've had this idea for a while, and then found someone else had already written on similar. I was totally jealous and told her and she told me to write it, that she would be excited to see it. Thanks, jojo140!

They were in D.C. for a job, and Parker was bored. She had finished her initial part of the con, and the next part wasn't going to happen until tomorrow.

Normally, Parker would practice fighting with Eliot, or get Hardison to teach her to TiVo stuff, or let Sophie take her shopping. Or just watch Nate pretending the world was a puppet show he could control.

But Eliot had to pretend to be Sophie's bodyguard, and she was at a fancy brunch. And Hardison was at the conference center, hacking into the mainframe from _inside_ the building, 'cause their security system was all in house and "incredibly complicated, man!". And Nate was outside the brunch, waiting for the moment he needed to walk in acting drunk.

And that left Parker at a dead end.

Since Eliot was at the brunch, he hadn't made breakfast. And Parker was hungry. But she didn't want any of the soda and candy Hardison had stashed everywhere. And Nate only ever brought coffee. There wasn't even any cereal.

Sitting, and pouting, Parker stared at the tv. She considered flipping through channels, seeing if any Disney movies were on, or cartoons. But she was bored, and wanted to go outside.

She knew Nate would be mad that she didn't stay in the hotel suite. And Eliot would be mad she didn't call and let him know. But Parker wanted to go to the park.

Grabbing her hoodie, Parker stuffed her earpiece in long enough to say, "I'm going to the park," and ignored the immediate protests, then took back out the earpiece and put it in her pocket. Then she headed out the door, carrying only her phone and earpiece.

She didn't need a key to get back in.

...

Parker was bored. His dad had said they could hang out today. But, as usual, Dad and Bones had had a case. Dad wouldn't tell him anything about it, even though Parker thought the job his dad and Bones did was the coolest thing _ever_.

Sighing, he peered around for his sitter for the day. But the lady was nowhere in sight. Parker was okay with that. She had scared him, and she said ice cream was bad for him.

But Dad didn't like Parker to be by himself. Parker was 10-years-old now, but his dad still treated him like he was four. And he knew that part of it was his dad's job, and seeing what could happen to people and kids. But Parker was old enough that it wasn't as neat anymore to have an overprotective FBI agent for a dad.

As he was looking around, trying to decide whether he should find the babysitter, or go ask if he could play baseball with some of the other kids in the park, he saw her.

...

Parker peered around the park, and saw a dog coming toward her. Parker didn't like dogs. They were loud and they liked to bite her. When the horse had killed the clown, Parker stopped trusting animals.

Birds didn't count.

But dogs did. And so she darted behind a bench, keeping it between her and the dog. When she looked up, a little boy was watching her and laughing.

She frowned and walked over. "What are you laughing at?"

...

Parker knew the woman looked like she was old. Like, Angela old. But the way she acted, the way she watched the poodle, like it was going to attack her, and the way she pouted when she saw how he was chuckling, made her seem a lot younger.

When she came over and asked what he was laughing at, he just smiled and shook his head. He knew that she was too old to be a kid, but she was talking like she was his age.

"Why were you scared of the dog?"

The woman shook her head, and her ponytail whipped around behind her. "I don't trust dogs. They like to bite people. Animals are scary."

Parker laughed. "Poodles aren't scary. They're just weird."

She tilted her head. "What's a poodle?"

That got Parker to laugh again. "The dog. The white one with the fluffy balls on its tail and head. It's a poodle."

The woman giggled. "That's a funny name. How does its hair grow like that?"

"It doesn't _grow_ that way!" Parker declared, smiling. "Someone cuts it that way."

"Oh!" she nodded. "Like when you go and get your hair cut and they put it up in a funny way with lots of pins and stuff.""

"Yeah, like that."

They stood smiling at each other. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, like it would be with adults. Instead they were just happy that they understood each other, and that they were outside in the sun.

Parker held out his hand, remembering how his mom always told him to be polite. "My name's Parker."

...

Parker's eyes went wide, and she got excited. She shook his hand. "I'm Parker too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you wanna play with me?"

Parker nodded and grinned. "Can we go on the swings?"

The little boy Parker giggled. "Yeah! I love the swings!"

Together, they ran over and each claimed a swing.

"I bet I can swing higher then you!" the boy Parker challenged.

Parker shook her head. "That's not fair! You're lighter then me. Of course you would go higher." Then she got a competitive gleam in her eyes. "But I bet I can jump farther."

The other Parker protested, "You're a grown up. You've got long legs."

Parker shrugged. And the boy Parker shrugged back. And then they both started snickering, and swung as high as they could.

...

Parker was still keeping an eye out for his babysitter, but he was having so much fun that it didn't matter.

After they finished swinging, they got ice cream. The woman Parker paid for them both, but Parker remembered what his dad had told him, and she never touched the cone so she couldn't put anything in or on it.

He could tell that Parker wouldn't do anything to him or hurt him, but he made sure he did what his dad told him. Just so Dad wouldn't be mad.

When the ice cream was just a memory and a bunch of stickiness on their hands, they cleaned up and then started talking.

Parker was really interested in what his dad did, being part of the FBI. Then she told him what she and her friends did, that they tricked people to get money. But, she assured him, they only did that to bad people now.

Nodding, Parker said he understood. He wouldn't tell his dad, he promised, but in exchange, he wanted the girl Parker to teach him some tricks.

She found a padlock and pulled out a little pouch full of thin, pointy metal sticks, and started showing Parker how to pick a lock.

It was right after he finally got it open, all on his own, that the babysitter found him. She ran over and started yelling at the older Parker.

"You leave this child alone! You kidnapper! Pervert!"

Parker stood up to defend her, then he started laughing when she just tilted her head and told the babysitter, "You have a mustache."

The babysitter blinked a few times, then grabbed Parker's arm and started dragging him away. He turned, as best he could, and waved over his shoulder. "Bye, Parker! It was fun to meet you!"

She smiled and waved back. "Buh-bye, Parker!"

...

As Parker wandered back towards the hotel, a happy smile on her face, she couldn't wait to tell Eliot about the other Parker she had met, and that his dad was a real FBI agent. And, from what Parker had said, he was a lot better at it then those agents Taggert and McSweeten.

Maybe she'd get to see him again tomorrow, if they finished up the con fast.

That's when she remembered to put back in her earpiece.

"Hi, guys! What's going on?"

"_Parker!_"

"_Where've you been?_"

"_Are you alright, Parker?_"

"_Parker, next time please ask for permission. We needed a cat burglar, and I would prefer never to have Hardison attempt it again._"

Parker laughed. "That's silly. Hardison shouldn't try to steal stuff. He plays on the computer. And guess what? I met another Parker! It was really cool. Guess what else? His dad's an FBI guy. A good one. Isn't that neat, Eliot?"

There was a series of groans, and then Eliot's voice came over loud and clear. "FBI_, Parker? Next time, I am tying you to something._"

She giggled. "That's silly, Eliot."

"_Yeah. I mean, this is Parker we're talkin' about here, man. She'd be outta there in minutes, no matter how good your knots are._"

Nate broke in, "_Hey, guys, you remember that job we're supposed to be doing? Parker, are we compromised? Did you say anything to this other Parker?_"

"Yeah, but just that we're the good guys. He's nice. He promised he won't tell his dad."

"_And how sure are you that he's being honest, Parker?_" Sophie asked.

"Really sure. He was nice."

There was another heavy sigh, then Nate spoke, resigned. "_We'll just have to trust your judgement, Parker_."

"_So, basically, we're screwed_."

Parker frowned. "That's not nice, Eliot."

"_Sorry, darlin'. You just make friends too damn easy._"

"What's wrong with that?"

"_Nothin'. It's just... Never mind, Parker. But we _are_ going to talk later. Got it?_"

Parker shrugged. She knew Eliot was her friend, so he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He was Eliot. And she liked him, so she didn't get offended. And she knew he would give her a lecture about not running off, but he would only do it 'cause he worried about her. "So, what are you guys doing now?"

"_Headed back to the hotel. The target's on the hook. Will you be there when we get back?_"

She nodded. "Yup. I'll see you there!"

And Parker skipped happily back towards the hotel, content in the knowledge of her new friend.

**a/n This might expand. If you like it, you gotta let me know, folks. *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

a/n I really liked the idea of the teams meeting up. It's not gonna work quite like that just yet, but we'll see...

"Parker!"

The call came from across the park, and he looked up and saw the waving, blonde woman. "Parker!" he yelled back.

Ignoring his dad's questions and protests, he ran over to the other Parker and grabbed her hand. "I'm really happy you came today!"

"Me too," she laughed. "The stuff I had to do today got finished up early. It was really easy."

"Cool," Parker grinned up at her. "You can meet my dad."

...

Parker knew she should be worried about meeting Agent Booth, but it was just too neat to get to meet a real FBI agent when she wasn't on a job.

"I thought he was gonna be busy today?" she asked.

The little Parker shook his head as he dragged her back towards were his father stood, hands on hips, frowning. "Nope. They caught the bad guy already."

"Wow," Parker breathed. The closer she got to Agent Booth, the more he reminded her of Eliot. They didn't really look alike, but they both walked and stood like they could beat the crap out of you if they wanted to. The thought shot through her mind that maybe she shouldn't be so excited, but she brushed it away.

"What did you tell your dad about me?" Parker was curious. She didn't want Agent Booth to think she was some creepy lady.

The boy shrugged. "Just that I met a nice girl who had the same name as me, and we played together and she was cool."

Parker grinned. "Yup. I'm cool."

...

Parker laughed. This lady was crazy, but really nice, so he was happy she could meet his dad.

When they came to a stop in front of Dad and Bones, he watched them look Parker over. His dad looked suspicious, and Bones looked confused.

He looked up at Parker, and she was grinning. She really did act and look like a little kid.

"This is Parker. The one I met yesterday."

"She's a little older then I expected, bud," Dad frowned.

"Sorry about that," the older Parker shrugged. "I got bored yesterday and went for a walk and it was just really neat to meet someone else named Parker. He's really good at the swings."

Now Dad's eyebrows were way up, and he seemed surprised. Then he smiled, and Parker knew things would be okay. Dad only smiled when he liked someone.

"Well then," his dad held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Parker."

She gingerly shook his hand, and then bit her lip, eyes bright and eager. "Are you really FBI?"

"Yup," he nodded. "And this here is my partner, Bones. She's not FBI, but she's a valuable consultant to the Bureau."

...

The thief tilted her head at the tall woman with reddish hair. "You don't look boney."

Boy Parker laughed. "That's silly, Parker. She's not really boney, Dad just calls her Bones. I do too."

"Why?"

Booth jumped in, "Because she's a distinguished anthropologist."

"Oh! I know what that is! Lots of museums have plaques that talk about anthropologists!" Parker exclaimed. Then her face fell. "But why would the FBI want help from someone who digs up cities and stuff?"

Bones looked down at the odd girl and answered, "Because I am able to identify, by the bones alone, victims too decomposed to otherwise be identified."

"Wow. So you're, like, Sophie's worst nightmare."

"Huh?" Booth didn't understand.

Parker's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Oops. Never mind. Do you still go places and dig up cities and artifacts?"

Bones smiled. "Yes. Normally only when I am on vacation, though, since Booth needs my expertise most of the time."

"That sounds like a fun vacation!"

...

Parker watched his dad shake his head as the two women talked about different digs around the world. The lady Parker seemed to know a lot about the pots and jewels and things they dug up at the different places Bones' travelled to.

Dad finally stepped up and asked if the girls wanted to go get something to eat. Bones nodded, and Older Parker giggled. "Food is good. Can we go somewhere with ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Parker shouted. He hadn't told his dad he'd had ice cream yesterday, since he was only supposed to have some every couple of days.

Dad chuckled. "I think that can be arranged. So, do you live around here, Miss?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. We were here for a job."

"We?"

"Yeah. Me and Eliot and Hardison and Sophie and Nate. They're my friends. We work together."

"Oh. What do you do?" Dad asked. His eyes looked skeptical again.

"Marketing!"

Parker knew the bigger Parker was lying, but she was good at it, and his dad stopped worrying.

...

It was after they had all been eating at the diner for an hour, talking about all sorts of stuff, that Parker saw Eliot.

Agent Booth had been telling a really funny story about the time he and Bones had gone after this scary serial killer. But he'd been dressed up like a "squint", and Bones had been wearing a Wonder Woman outfit. Parker was snickering so hard she couldn't breathe.

Then the bell over the front door rang, and Parker looked up to see her favorite hitter walk in, looking around. Probably for her.

So she jumped up and waved her arm at him. "Hey, Eliot! Want some pie?"

Parker could tell Eliot wanted to be mad at her. And she would probably get another lecture later. But, for now, he could see that she was okay and beaming, so he'd be nice.

When Eliot pulled up a chair and sat down at the end of the table, she watched Agent Booth and Eliot size each other up. They both finally did that manly nod thing, then Eliot turned to Parker.

"Where you been, sweetheart? You didn't let us know before you left. Soph's worried."

Parker's face fell. "I forgot to tell you! I'm sorry, Eliot."

He bumped her shoulder with his and a rueful smile turned his lips up. "It's okay, darlin'. I'm just glad you're alright."

She nodded, and then turned to the others at the table. "Eliot, this is my new friend Parker."

The little Parker waved, and he seemed really pleased to meet Eliot. "Parker talks about you a lot. She says you are really nice and keep her safe and stuff."

Eliot snorted, but he seemed pleased.

"And then this is Agent Booth, and his partner Bones."

Bones slid her hand out, and Eliot took it, eyes running appreciatively over her. "Hello."

"Bones is only what Booth and Parker call me. And your Parker seems to like the nickname as well. I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Beauty _and_ brains. The best combination in a woman, I think," Eliot drawled. Then he blinked, and gave Agent Booth a second look. "Agent Booth, as in _Seeley _Booth? FBI Special Agent in Charge?"

"Yeah. How do you know me?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"The thing with Heather Taffet, that must have been tough."

Agent Booth studied Eliot. "What do you know about Agent Taffet?"

"I knew the Kent family. Matthew and Ryan. There dad was a friend of mine. I heard she got put away. Good job," Eliot answered quietly.

Parker could tell Eliot was remembering sad stuff and wanted to cheer him up. "Hey, Eliot, do you want some of my ice cream?"

He knew exactly what she was doing, and gave her a little hug and smiled. "Nah, that's okay. I gotta head back and get dinner started. You wanna help?"

"Yes!"

Looking over at the boy Parker, she held up her hand, and he gave her a high five. "You think you can play tomorrow?"

Parker looked over at Eliot, pouting. He rolled his eyes. "I'll ask Nate if we can stick around a while. Okay?"

"Thanks, Eliot!"

...

Parker watched the girl Parker and her friend Eliot leave and waved after them. His dad had got Parker's email, so they could write even after she left.

But she said she would try to come to the park again tomorrow.

"Isn't she cool, Dad?"

Bones nodded. "I found her a stimulating conversationists. Perhaps more innocent then our society expects from women of her age, but the lack of embarrassment and anxiety in new social situations is refreshing."

His dad was thoughtful. Then he agreed. "You're both right. She's a nice girl, and that Eliot seemed like a good guy."

"So can I hang out with her again tomorrow?"

"How about we go on a picnic?" Dad suggested. "You, me, Bones, Parker, Eliot, and any of her other friends that want to come. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah!"

Parker couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
